


All You Had To Do Was Say It

by heyla632



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sick Character, Trans Kibana | Raihan, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyla632/pseuds/heyla632
Summary: Tears flow freely down Leon’s cheeks as his grip tightens around Raihan’s hand, desperately holding on to him for as long as he can.“Hey,” Raihan says, squeezing his hand weakly. “Can I ask you something?”“Anything,” Leon replies tearily, squeezing back.“Why didn’t you take the Applin?”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	All You Had To Do Was Say It

**Author's Note:**

> _Gerbera. These daisy-like flowers mean cheerfulness, loyal love, innocence and purity._
> 
> _“There’s a rumor that if you give the one you like an Applin, you’ll be together forever!”_

Raihan had a plan. He was going to sneak an Applin into Leon’s locker room. Only he and Leon ever went in there before one of their battles, so Leon would _have_ to know it’s from him. After years and years of unconsciously pining, consciously pining, and working up the courage, he was going to confess to Leon. Leon would find the Applin, mention it to Raihan, and Raihan would say something along the lines of “Surprise! It’s from me!” and they would live happily ever after.

Right?

But that’s not what happened. Leon didn’t mention anything about the Applin. Skeptical, Raihan went in after Leon left. The Applin was still there, sitting on one of the benches and chirping at him. 

Leon didn’t take it. 

Leon didn’t love him back.

He notices Raihan acting differently around him. He’s a little more stiff, a little more...sad. It worries him. 

So he enlists Sonia for help. They’ve known each other for as long as they can remember. They invite him out to eat before Sonia leaves on a research trip so that they can talk and try to figure out what’s wrong. He accepts the invitation.

“There he is! Raihan!” Sonia calls, leading Leon by the hand. Raihan forces down a sudden cough at the sight, brushing it off as the two approach. “Hey, sorry we’re late, I had the bright idea of letting Leon lead. The map on his phone was upside down.”

“No problem, I was a little late too,” Raihan chuckles. “Come on, I’m freezing.” He opens the door to the restaurant and they happily walk inside, welcoming the warmth.

With the restaurant not being too busy since most people were staying home because of the snow, they’re swiftly led to a table. They enjoy some small talk and catch up for about twenty minutes before Leon shifts gears. 

Sonia knows he’s nervous, that he’s been worrying himself all week. She takes his hand underneath the table, and Raihan notices as he’s taking a sip of his drink. Leon doesn’t even get to ask him a question before Raihan inhales and coughs into his drink, quickly putting it back down and pulling up his scarf to cover his coughs. He feels a strange sensation in his chest that he can’t quite describe, but he can’t dwell on it at the moment. He continues coughing uncontrollably and his eyes are beginning to water from the lack of air.

“Han, are you alright?” Leon asks worriedly.

“Think I just—didn’t dress warm enough—don’t want you guys to get this too, I’ll—see you—” He manages between coughs, and he hurriedly puts on his jacket, leaving a bit of money to help pay for the meal.

“O-okay, I’ll call you later?”

“Yeah, sure—” Raihan responds, waving to them and quickly leaving the restaurant.

He makes it back to Hammerlocke Castle soon enough, managing to reduce his coughs by measuring his breathing, but once he removes his coat and scarf, he can’t hold them back anymore. He instantly starts coughing again, this time practically heaving until his eyes are completely watery and he throws up a flower head. It's quite soft, thankfully, and purple. 

“What the fuck…?” Raihan whispers to himself, picking the bud up and inspecting it. Slightly grossed out, he throws it away and washes his hands. His phone buzzes, and his Rotom flies over to him. Leon’s requesting a video call. Raihan presses to answer it, and Leon appears on the screen with Sonia, her arm hooked into his.

“Han? Are you still coughing?” Leon asks, worry etched into his features. Raihan’s neck tenses up as he holds back another fit, and shakes his head. Leon purses his lips, unimpressed. “You’ve always been a bad liar,” he comments. Raihan opens his mouth to retort, but his lungs decide to betray him and force him to cough profusely.

Sonia’s own phone buzzes, and she opens it, reading the notification. “It’s Gran.” Leon nods. “Hey, Raihan, I’ve gotta head back to the lab. If that cough doesn’t get better in a week or two, you’ve gotta go to the doctor, okay?” He gives a thumbs-up in response, still trying to get a handle on his breathing. “Alright, I’ll see you guys in a few weeks.” She hugs Leon, waves to Raihan, and leaves. Raihan clasps a hand over his mouth, mutters _“Stay,”_ to his Rotom, and vanishes from the camera view. Leon can hear him retching in the background, his gasps, coughs, and wheezes audible from wherever he is.

“That’s it, I’m coming over with medicine,” Leon announces, and Raihan sprints back to the phone, coughing with his shirt over his nose while texting frantically with one hand as the video pauses.

_no, you can’t come over!!_

“Why not?” Leon huffs.

_you might catch whatever this is >:(( _

“I’m not just gonna leave you to deal with this on your own,” Leon says. He lets Charizard out to lead him to the nearest pharmacy, Raihan on the phone the whole time. 

_leon!!_

_i’m not letting you in >:( _

_and i put away the spare key in the ceiling light, you can’t get it anymore_

“I had Sebastian make me one, so _ha,”_ Leon says triumphantly, holding up a blue and orange key.

_traitor_

_i’ll set duraludon by the door_

“And Char will politely ask him to move aside,” Leon smirks. Raihan reappears on the screen, now leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking a glass of water. Raihan makes a show out of finishing it, exhaling audibly and putting the glass in the sink.

“See? I’m fine. There was probably just something in my throat. I’m not sick!” Raihan says, pleased with himself.

“So if you’re not sick, then it’s completely fine for me to come over, yeah?”

Raihan curses. “I just can’t win against you, can I?”

Leon smiles at him, golden eyes glinting in the light of the pharmacy. “Nope!”

He picks out a bottle of cough medicine, pays for it, and is soon on his way to Hammerlocke Castle, Charizard happily leading the way. Raihan’s Rotom follows him as he runs around his flat, cleaning up anything generally unsightly.

“It’s just me, you don’t have to clean up so much,” Leon insists.

“Champ, I’ve literally got shorts from three days ago on the floor, I’m doing you a favor,” Raihan jokes. Leon laughs, nearly tripping in the snow.

“You’re _awful,”_ Leon chuckles. Raihan sticks his tongue out at the camera. 

Soon, the two arrive at the castle, and Leon recalls his companion, confident that he can make it to Raihan’s quarters on his own. Eventually, he makes it, and he knocks on Raihan’s door, holding the bottle of medicine in his other hand.

“Didn’t know the champion had time to make house calls,” Raihan chuckles as he lets Leon through.

“I talked it over with Rose, I’ve got the rest of today off.”

“You didn’t have to,” Raihan says a little guiltily. “I’m sure I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I know, I’m just...worried, is all. You’re my friend.”

Raihan chokes and starts coughing once more, his chest starting to ache from the intensity and frequency of his ailment. Leon sits him down and opens the bottle of medicine, getting up to find a spoon from the kitchen and a glass of water. When he comes back, Raihan’s gone, but he hears him in the bathroom trying to throw up as quietly as he can. He follows and peers into the bathroom. He swears he sees something purple in the toilet, which concerns him just from the color alone, but Raihan flushes it before he can tell what it is. 

He wobbles a little as he stands up, and Leon steadies him. “How about you take the medicine and then rest for a while?” He suggests.

“Yeah,” Raihan agrees, his voice a little hoarse. “That sounds good.”

They sit back down at the dining table and Leon pours some of the medicine into a spoon. He holds it up to Raihan’s mouth, who instantly recoils upon smelling the liquid, not unlike a small child.

“When was the last time you took medicine?” Leon laughs. 

“I don’t know, but I remember why I don’t, now,” Raihan shudders. “Arceus, give it, I can—” He launches into a coughing fit, and Leon nearly spills the spoon, just barely managing to keep his hand steady as he uses his other to glide up and down Raihan’s back.

“Let me help you, Han, it’s much easier when someone else does it.”

“Urgh, okay—” Leon shoves the spoon into his mouth, not giving Raihan time to react to the ungodly taste before he swallows it all and the spoon is clean. Raihan’s brain short-circuits and he’s honestly baffled at how quickly he drank the medicine.

“Thanks,” he says, a little embarrassed, before downing his water.

“Don’t mention it,” Leon smiles, replacing the cap and moving to wash the spoon in the sink.

“Hey, you don’t have to—”

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy, go get some rest,” he teases. Raihan grins as he gets up to go upstairs to his bedroom. 

“Wake me in a bit so I can start dinner,” he calls. Leon hums in response, completely planning to have the food done by the time he wakes Raihan. But for now, he decides to take a nap as well. He’s been stressing himself out ever since he noticed Raihan acting differently, and he’s only gotten worse since Raihan started throwing up. He sets a timer for an hour and lays down on the couch, pulling his cap off and wrapping his cape around him like a blanket. 

He wakes up forty minutes later to Raihan emptying his stomach upstairs. Worried, he gets another glass and follows once more, finding Raihan sitting on the floor and leaning against the sink cabinet with his forehead on his knees. He looks awful, frankly. Exhausted. He gently places a hand on Raihan’s shoulder, and Raihan gratefully takes the glass, his eyes slipping closed as he drinks.

Seeing his usually feisty rival have his energy sapped like this doesn’t put his worries at ease. It does quite the opposite. 

He wishes he could stay longer.

~

Raihan didn’t _mean_ to put off going to a doctor for so long, he just kept telling himself that he’d eventually get it done. Besides, Piers told him that a couple assholes made it past him, and Raihan was intent on weeding out the cocky bastards from the truly passionate trainers.

“Han, it’s been a _month,”_ Leon says, his arms crossed. “We said a week or two, not _four.”_

“I know, I know, I’ll get checked out soon,” he grumbles. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It _is,”_ Leon insists. “Regular coughs don’t last this long, and they certainly don’t make you throw up like that.” He sighs, moving to stand next to Raihan. “Promise me you’ll go to the doctor today.”

“Alright,” Raihan submits. “After this battle.”

He doesn’t make it that far. He’s just about to yell a command to Flygon when his throat catches. He clasps a hand to his mouth, set on forcing the coughs down and letting Flygon dodge attacks until he can regain his voice. He thinks he’s in the clear and takes a breath, but it causes a violent fit. He pulls his hoodie up to his mouth and coughs into the fabric vehemently. The other trainer does see what’s going on, but they use it as an opportunity to try and take Flygon out while Raihan’s unable to respond. They call attack after attack, and members of the audience notice this, beginning to boo the trainer while Raihan continues to wheeze into his sweater. 

_“It appears we’re having issues on Leader Raihan’s side of the field, should we call off the battle—?”_

“NO—” Raihan coughs, forcing down another while he builds up his voice. “DRAGON CLAW—” He yells before falling to his knees, choking until he vomits a handful of flower heads. Leon’s running onto the field now, eyes both furious and filled with concern. The other trainer’s still trying to attack Flygon, and Leon summons Charizard to pin their Pokemon down.

“No badge!” Leon yells. “We’re calling this battle a draw!” He kneels down to aid Raihan, who retches again, more flowers spilling out of his mouth.

“Lee—” Raihan wheezes, and after vomiting once more, blacks out.

When he comes to, he’s lying in a hospital bed. There’s a doctor checking his IV machine and they notice him awaken.

“Leader Raihan,” they say, relieved. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a Garbodor,” he replies, his voice alarmingly weak. He clears his throat, triggering a few coughs. The doctor hands him a glass of water while pulling a stool closer to the bed and sitting on it.

“Have you ever heard of Hanahaki Disease, Raihan?” they ask.

“No, is that what I have?”

“Yes.” They take a breath. “Hanahaki Disease is a very rare condition where a person’s lungs get filled by flowers, which results in severe coughs and vomiting. It’s caused by a case of possibly unrequited love. The flowers,” they explain, showing him a sample of the heads he vomited at the match, “Are representative of the person you have feelings for.”

Raihan blinks. “Well, how can I get rid of them?”

“That’s the issue, unfortunately. The condition is so rare that there are only two discovered ‘cures’ at the moment, neither of which are exactly foolproof. You can either get surgery to remove the flowers or confess to the person you love.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Raihan admits. The doctor fiddles with their pen.

“It’s not that simple, unfortunately.” They purse their lips. “The disease only goes away if your person loves you back or if you get the surgery, but if you get the surgery, you’ll lose all your memories and feelings towards that person.”

Raihan doesn’t like his options. Of course Leon doesn’t love him back. That fact has been permanently burned into his heart. But he can’t just get the surgery, half of his career is built around Leon. Being his rival would mean nothing if he had no idea who Leon was. Not to mention Leon has been one of his closest friends for the past ten years. Forget Leon? Yeah, right. To be honest, he’d rather—

He stares at his lap. “And if I do neither?”

“...You’ll die,” the doctor says reluctantly. “People last two to three months at most.”

Oh.

That changes things, doesn’t it?

“So…” he takes a shaky breath. “You’re telling me I have less than two months to live.” 

“Not unless you do something about this,” they urge him. “I highly suggest attempting a confession or getting the surgery.”

“I did,” Raihan smiles sadly. “I know how they feel, but I can’t forget them. I’ve built my life around this person. If I forget them, I forget myself.”

The doctor nods grimly. “I understand. But you are a very important part of Galar, Leader Raihan. I ask that you reconsider.”

Raihan nods, wiping away some fallen tears. “Thanks, doc.” They nod again and stop at the doorway.

“Leaders Nessa and Piers and Champion Leon would like to see you, is it alright for me to explain your condition to them before letting them in?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Raihan affirms. He doesn’t want to do this alone. 

“Alright,” they say, and they leave the room.

Raihan thought he’d at least live to Kabu’s age. He wasn’t the healthiest person, so he’d ruled out Opal’s, but to have his lifespan cut from at least thirty more years to just two more months at most? What was he even supposed to do?

His mind wanders to a future he’ll never have, to milestones he’ll never reach, and to golden eyes that quite literally take his breath away.

He hears a knock on the door and removes his hands from his eyes, seeing Leon, Nessa, and Piers in the doorway.

"Hey," Nessa greets gently. He can tell she’s trying not to cry. He doesn’t know what to say, and neither do any of the others, so he just opens his arms. Nessa practically runs to him, throwing herself around him as she sobs into his shoulder. Leon and Piers give her a little time before they do the same and sit down on various chairs in the room.

The news that Raihan has Hanahaki Disease spreads like wildfire throughout the region, and he gets to work putting his affairs together and selecting the next dragon Gym Leader. People are unsure if Raihan can even go to the Finals, and to be honest, he’s not sure either. His condition worsens every day, and Leon stays with him all the while, putting his Champion duties on the backburner to take care of his friend. 

Raihan knows that Leon doesn’t love him back, but he doesn’t want him to know that he’s going to be the cause of his death. He can't let Leon live with that for the rest of his life.

So he lets Leon take care of him, if only to pretend that he's living some sort of dream domestic life. It's nice, he has to admit. It reminds him of why he loves Leon in the first place, and that only makes it hurt more. 

A week passes. Raihan’s health is rapidly declining, so he’s staying at the hospital. He can't keep much in his stomach with how often he throws up. Leon’s work is piling up on him, but still he stays with him for as long as the hospital allows. Camilla’s set to take up the mantle after Raihan’s gone. It’s a tough choice, with all three of his trainers still in denial and the fact that ever since taking up the position of gym trainers, they’ve all been pretty equal in terms of battle prowess, but Raihan knows she’ll be able to get the others back on their feet once he’s gone.

Sonia comes back from her research trip, which she cut short to be there for Raihan. She and Leon practically run to Raihan's room and find his door closed with Piers and Nessa sitting outside. Leon assumes the worst and nearly breaks the door down before they stop him. 

“It’s okay, he’s just filming a video. He wants to send one last message to everyone.”

A goodbye.

Leon pulls his cap down as his eyes water. It’s all so real now, he doesn’t know what he’ll do when the day is done. He feels like he’s never going to be able to smile after this, after Raihan—

The door opens. The doctor greets them and brings them back into the room. Raihan looks a tad thinner than he did a month ago, and the fire in his eyes that once burned brighter than a Sunny Day is mere embers now. It hurts Leon to his core. 

Nessa’s phone pings and she goes to open the notification, but Raihan stops her. “That’s the video,” he says. “Don’t watch it or send it out until I’m...yeah.”

She nods, putting her phone back in her pocket. “Okay.”

Nobody's sure what to say to someone who's on their deathbed, so they joke, make him smile, make him laugh as much as possible. Despite it all, he vomits five times over the course of an hour. It's the weakest he's ever felt.

This is it. Raihan can feel it. 

His demeanor changes, and everyone in the room sees it. Leon and Nessa sit on either side of his bed, with Sonia and Piers behind them.

Tears flow freely down Leon’s cheeks as his grip tightens around Raihan’s hand, desperately holding on to him for as long as he can.

“Hey,” Raihan says, squeezing his hand weakly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Leon replies tearily, squeezing back.

“Why didn’t you take the Applin?”

“What?” Leon blurts out. “What Applin?" 

Raihan's eyes widen, and he leans over the railing of the bed, retching into the trash can.

_"Lee,"_ Sonia says, her eyes almost bloodthirsty, "Raihan gave you an _Applin_ and you didn't take it?!" 

"I-I don't—Raihan, wait—!"

He drops himself back onto the bed as his vision fades. 

_"I love you—!"_

He feels himself throwing up again. 

-

“...How’d we not notice it sooner? He threw up a pile of the damn stuff in front of the whole region, you’d think we would’ve found the meaning of the stupid plant the moment he collapsed…”

“The information the flowers provide is only helpful if we don’t know who the person is, and since Raihan knew, I never thought to look into it. Here.”

“'Cheerfulness, loyal love, innocence, and purity?’”

“Lee, you’re the most cheerful, innocent, and pure person in Galar.”

“An’ I think we all know what ‘loyal love’ is referring to.”

Raihan shifts a little bit, finding that he’s practically draped around someone. They’re quite warm, and he’s still feeling really weak, so he stays. Hugs them tighter, even. 

“...He’s awake,” the person holding him whispers. It’s Leon. Raihan feels a hand on the back of his head, fingers delicately running through his hair. He sighs in content, remembers that that usually triggers a fit, and prepares for it.

But it doesn't come.

He's breathing normally.

He remembers what Leon said before he passed out and leans back. "Wait...what'd you say about the Applin?" He asks groggily.

"When did you give me one?" Leon questions genuinely.

He describes his plan to them, and they all groan, save for Leon, whose face is a mixture of guilt and shock.

"I didn't go back to the locker rooms after our match," Leon explains. "I went straight to Wyndon. I didn't see it. Oh, Raihan…” He cups Raihan’s face with one hand. “I love you. All you had to do was say it."

Raihan loves him. Leon loves him back.

"Do you care if someone's breath tastes like flowers?" Raihan asks.

"No? What—" Raihan presses their lips together, and Nessa and Sonia cover Piers' eyes playfully, resulting in him cursing at them. Raihan and Leon break apart after a moment, their hearts absolutely filled.

"I love you," Leon says, just because he can. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Raihan smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling with joy. "More than anything."

The doctor re-enters the room. “Leader Raihan?” They call. “We’d like to do one more x-ray to be sure that the flowers are gone.” He nods, getting up to follow them. Leon kisses his hand before he leaves, and it makes Raihan’s heart flutter ridiculously.

“Oh,” Nessa says, “The video.” Leon, Sonia, and Piers look over her shoulder at her screen. “What do you say, you guys wanna watch it?”

“Technically, he didn’t specify when we could,” Piers pointed out.

“It was implied,” Sonia laughs, elbowing Piers.

“Good enough for me,” Nessa says and hits play.

-

Raihan’s sitting on his hospital bed, and his Rotom chirps to let him know it’s filming.

_“Hey, guys,”_ he greets, a sad smile on his face. _“Ah, as you’ve all probably heard, I’ve been diagnosed with a terminal illness. I won’t go into a lot of detail here about what it is and all that, since a lot of articles seem to have covered it already,”_ he chuckles, _“and because that’s not the point of this video. This is more like a thank-you note from me. One last memo.”_

He starts thanking his fans, everyone who supported him even back when he was just a first-time challenger, the League for taking him on as a Leader, and his fellow Gym Leaders before he makes more personal messages.

_“To Camilla, Sebastian, and Aria: Don’t get stuck remembering how things used to be. Things are going to change, and you’re not gonna like those changes. But that’s okay. It’ll take time to adjust, just be open to those changes. Don’t let them deter you from becoming better than who you are right now and who you can be. To be honest, this isn’t how I imagined passing down the title of Gym Leader, but...I hope that my time with you all was well spent. It was wonderful having you three as my Gym Trainers.”_ He smiles. _“You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”_

_“To Nessa, Sonia, and Piers: I love you guys. Having you three as some of my closest friends was the best decision I’ve ever made. Thank you for being by my side when I really needed you the most, and for accepting me wholeheartedly. There’s really nothing I could say that would show you how much it means to me to have you all here—well, outside of the room at the moment—but I appreciate it. From the bottom of my heart, it’s helped me so much. I know that I’m leaving everything in good hands. Take care of each other, yeah? And Leon, too.”_

_“Speaking of, this one’s for him.”_ He sighs, looking off to the side before returning his gaze to the camera. _“I started battling because I wanted to make a little bit of money, but then I met you and I couldn’t stop. I did get enough, for my binder and eventually my surgery, but I also got something else.”_ He looks like he’s choosing his words carefully. _“I got_ you _. I got a rival, an idol, and a friend all in one person. I say ‘idol’ for lack of a better term, but you make me want to always do better._ Be _better. That’s one thing that’s stayed the same since I met you.”_ He starts another sentence and shakes his head, flattening his hand against his cheek. _“This is gonna sound so stupid, but...you bring out the best in me. You always have.”_ He pauses for a moment, contemplating. _“And…”_ He sighs again. _“Thank you, Lee. For everything.”_

He gives a thumbs-up and the video ends.

Only then does Leon notice that his cheeks are wet again.

“He was two words short of an ‘I love you,’” Sonia jokes, wiping her eyes. Leon’s are so watery that he can’t see clearly, and she chuckles. “Aw, are you okay, Lee?” she asks as she hugs him.

“I would never be the same if I saw that after he died,” Leon says, his breathing shuddering. “Oh, I’d hate myself for the rest of time.” Sonia pulls away and he covers his eyes with his hands.

“Arceus, if he really…” Piers starts, but eventually sighs and gives up. “You two couldn’t have cut it any closer, huh?” He joshes, propping his elbow up on Leon’s shoulder. 

"Tell me about it," Raihan says from the door. He and Leon meet halfway, embracing each other with as much warmth as they can muster. Raihan presses kisses all over Leon’s face and neck, who has to stop himself from giggling wildly.

“You, sir,” Leon pouts jokingly, “Could’ve thrown up some flowers that were more obvious.”

“Y’know, like _dandelions,”_ Nessa says. “The meaning of his _name.”_

“That _would’ve_ been really obvious,” Raihan supposes, “Wait—it’s not like I _picked_ the flowers, you—” He lets go of Leon to noogie Nessa’s head, at which she squirms and shoves him away, laughing. 

“There it is,” Leon smiles. “That fire is back.”

-

_“Now, the final battle of the Championship Cup! On one side of the battlefield, we have our undefeated Champion, Leon!”_

The crowd’s roars fill his ears, revelling in the adrenaline that’s pumping in his veins.

_“And on the other side of the field, we have the man who has made a miraculous recovery in his battle against Hanahaki Disease, Leader Raihan!”_

Somehow, the crowd’s screams become even louder as Raihan strolls onto the field, waving at the sea of people while his Rotom floats around him. He and Leon walk towards each other and shake hands with their eyes glued to one another.

They’re right where they want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/heyla632), in case you'd like to see some drawings and previews of mine from time to time :)
> 
> edit: by the way, i'm thinking of writing a second chapter of this from leon's pov? thought it'd be fun to show how he was taking all of this, let me know if you're interested!


End file.
